harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Moghes
The planet Moghes is home of the Unathi, and is dominated primarily by deserts as a result of an ancient nuclear disaster. Evidence of this previous, older race manifests itself in the form of ruins that dot themselves across the surface. Traces of swamp-land and jungles are present, showing that, at one time, Moghes was a lush world filled with a thriving ecosystem. The planet is 1/6 smaller than the size of Earth, and it's only sun is close enough to make it uncomfortable for non-natives. It has a single moon. Despite the doomsday event that burned away most of the plant life and water on the planet, Moghes is still home to two large oceans called Malawi and Tanganyika. Sand storms are common at the equator and rain is only semi-common at the polar caps. Overview Estimated population is around 2,000,000,000. Moghes Government is a loose system that can be best described at feudal. 15 City-States make up the Capitals of Moghes, under their own Overlord and principality, outlying settlements of varying sizes look to these capitals for protection and trade, paying tribute in resources or military assistance. While there are no outright alliances between these city states due to disinterest or paranoia, there is an understanding outright war would be too costly unless it were a matter of honour or pride. Astrology Star/Sun: Uueoa-Esa, roughly translated to burning mother. Moghes: See above Ouere (Oh-erie): Second closest planet to the burning mother and somewhat close to Moghes, oddly a planet heavily forested in swamp, jungle and plain with very few lakes and some very harsh, carnivorous flora, most of it's water is underground in sub-geo lakes and rivers... Rumors about colonies of very exploration minded Unathi circle it, but who can tell? Roughly 2/3rds Moghes' size. Yeora: The planet with the biggest AU gap in the 'Esa system, a large blue gas giant with a trio of moons that's suspected to account for it's distance from the other 3 bodies, some energy corporations wonder if it's worth harvesting for valuable gasses, but aren't hopeful...It doesn't help most city-state councils and warlords wouldn't be happy with Skrell or Human establishment in a system which could be /their/ rightful resource. Yoos: A tiny (1/8th the size of Moghes) frozen planet at the very edge of the Uueoa-Esa system of very little note. Flora The majority of plants on Moghes are hardy, tough, and not really much to look at. Most are scrubby bush with thick, waxy leaves and tough grasses that sprout in unexpected places. Arid, waterless areas do produce plants. These are very hardy, do not require much water to be kept alive, and are about as pleasant to eat as fake ferns in an office. However, those that grow near the water-rich soil of Oases are another matter entirely. These may bear fruits or flowers that are used in Unathi cuisine, and are brightly colored to attract herbivores. Many of these fruits taste sour and juicy, or are milky like coconuts. Fauna Furred animals are rare on Moghes. Most are either scaled, covered in sharp quills, or feathered. Threshbeats are one of such creatures. They resemble large canines and come in at around 1.4 meters tall, with an average weight of about 160 pounds. They are quadrupedal and are entirely covered in sharp, poisonous quills, which is what makes them so desirable as cavalry. Threshbeats follow a pack mentality and are predators by nature, though they can be domesticated given enough patience and time. Another animal native to Moghes is the Duneworm, that resemble large, pale-colored worms that favor hibernating in the sands. Completely blind, they slumber until they wake to mate or if a nearby creature disturbs the area round them, at which point they snatch them up in a quick lunge before returning to their sleep. They are often hunted by Unathi for their meat, who will usually track them by gathering threshbeast puppies, or by letting those brave enough to stomp around outside dunes. When the creature lunges out of the sand, it will be met with a hail of grenades or javelins. Sissalik are large, gecko-like creatures that serve as the workhorses of Unathi society. They are used as cavalry mounts, and while not as dangerous as threashbeasts they are far quicker on their feet. Their main use, however, is much like that of oxen to humans. They are often used as transportation as well as animals to pull caravan wagons or simply domestically raised and then slaughtered for their meat. Stoks are a small species of reptile native to Moghes, ranging from two, to three feet tall with colorful scales and feathers adorning their head, they stand on two legs and have short arms, the legs being digigrade. They keep to oasis's due to their colors which provide camouflage and distance from predators such as duneworms. Keeping in packs so that when they are threatned, they will swarm an attacker and take it down by sheer flanking and numbers. They're an omnivorous species, keeping themselves fed on either predators, or oasis fruits, also been known to be kept as pets for both Unathi on Moghes, and other species with taste in exotic animals. Category:Fluff